


Evasive Maneuver

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Staring, Tickling, Tuckerreed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Malcolm are having a staring contest. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evasive Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt “Imagine your OTP having a staring contest, person A ends up kissing person B and after says “You blinked” before going into a full out make out session” at otpprompts.tumblr.com.

              

                Blue orbs staring into grey ones. Motionless, determined, focused. Trip had no idea how they’d ended up like this. That is, he knew how it happened, but not what thought process had took place for Malcolm to propose a staring contest.

                Things had been pretty slow on Enterprise of lately. Too much deep space and not enough things to do had given the crew a lot of time on their hands. Malcolm and Trip were in their quarters, one minute they were laying together in bed, watching a moving on a padd, and the next thing he knows Malcolm is pinning him down against the mattress, tickling him, making him laugh, and bringing him to the verge of laughing tears.

                “Beat me at a staring contest and I’ll stop” Malcolm had said then, and here he was, staring down the British man.

                _Gawdamn it Imma blink at any moment!_

Giving the most amiable, loving smile, Malcolm said “Love, give up. You’re about to blink”.

                “Now wait a minute! Did they teach you how to read minds at that armory training of yours too, Mal?” Trip asked, letting more than a bit of dismay color his tone.

                “Not at all, love. But I’ve learned how to read you over the last year. And yes, you’re going to lose” was said between the most innocent smile Malcolm could conjure.

                _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Trip could feel his eyes even drier, the muscles aching to blink. He was going to lose, and Malcolm was going to pin him down against the mattress and tickle him. He had to do something. Now!

                The British was giving him the most facetious smile Trip had ever seen, and that’s when it happened: involuntarily, quickly, muscles acting out of their own will in a fraction of a second, and it was over just as quickly as it had begun.

                Malcolm Reed leaned over, placed his lips against Trip’s, and gave the blonde a most chaste kiss. “You blinked” was all he said when they parted. Trip could see the beginnings of a very smug, convinced smile forming at the corners of Malcolm’s lips.

                Understanding dawned on Trip’s mind.

                “You planned this!” He said, just a bit annoyed.

                A smug smile was all the response Trip got.

               “Why?”

               “Not much has happened aboard lately, and I thought of using this free time to introduce some new moves to our routine” Malcolm responded while the smug smile disappeared, and a sexy, cocky one took place.

                “Our routine?” Trip was a bit confused, still.

                “Oh, love! Us, in bed. I’m not bored. Never. But I dare say that adding a new twist to our foreplay did seem a nice idea”.

                _Foreplay? Now, I like the sound of that!_

“So...” Was all Malcolm could say before Trip took his lips once more, this time with a searing kiss. He only parted briefly.

                “I love the idea, Mal” was all he said, and took Malcolm’s lips again, hands running all over his lovers’ body.

                _Either way, I win._


End file.
